


Nailbat

by TheBog



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Child Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBog/pseuds/TheBog
Summary: When Cloud is really mad, he gets the nailbat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Nailbat

Cloud tapped the tip of his nailbat on the ground, glaring hotly at the silverette in front of him. They stood like that for a few moments before the blond ground out, "Either come help or get out of my way."

"And what is it you need help with?" The silverette inquired with a small patronizing smile

"I assume you heard about what happened at the orphanage?"

Sephiroth paused for a moment, possibly wondering how an angry puppet with a nailbat could possible sooth terrified children, "Certainly."

"I know who the guys were."

_Ah_ , The former General thought, _so that's what's going on._

Cloud picked up a sturdy piece of wood from a nearby alleyway, and tossed it to the silverette. 

Sephiroth caught it without any issue, and looked down at the sorry piece of timber in his grasp. "I have no need of this, as you can see I am already armed."

"I've felt your sword," Cloud sneered, "It's not nearly enough."

Sephiroth ignored the possible innuendo, though, knowing Cloud it was unlikely he even realized how that sentence could be misconstrued. Sephiroth did, however, and brushed off the insult with the grace of a swan, "And what advantages could a block of wood have that steel does not?"

"It's difficult to beat a man with a blade."

"I highly doubt a simple beating will be sufficient enough to stop them. They will simply lick thier wounds and return."

"No." Cloud hissed, catching Sephiroths full attention. "Not just a beating. Not after what they did."

"They **blew up an orphanage**." The blond continued, "A quick death would be too good for them." He snarled, "They're going to die. Slowly. Painfully. Just like thier victims." The smaller man spun around and stalked off, gripping the nailbat in his fist as he walked.

The silverettes felt pride swell inside him as he followed after. There may just be hope for his little puppet yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I wrote on my Tumblr! Thought I'd post it here too.


End file.
